


Wildfire

by LittleHeda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lexa Lives, Lexa introduces Clarke to horses, One-Shot, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHeda/pseuds/LittleHeda
Summary: “He’s a wild beast,” Lexa said, nudging Clarke away from the animal. “He belonged to Gustus. He was the only one who could ride him.”There was something in the tone of her voice that had Clarke smirking into the dark. “You tried to ride him and he threw you off, didn’t he.”“Yes,” Lexa answered. “And he’d have bitten off your fingers had you tried to touch him.”ORA short one-shot that I posted to tumblr several months ago, found again, and really enjoyed.





	Wildfire

When the Commander had finally agreed to send Clarke and her mother back to Arkadia, it was late in the evening. The sun had just began to set, and as it dipped beneath the bend in the horizon, its last tendrils of light sifted through the forest canopy. Shadows were strewn across the foliage, but Lexa was hardly deterred by the quickly approaching darkness as she led Clarke through to the stables.

She had walked this same path several times before - alone, with Costia, with her warriors - and she knew it like the back of her own hand. The same dead leaves crunched beneath the heels of her boots, and the same broken branches tugged unkindly at her hair. The same tall vines that Anya had taught her how to climb were wrapped around the trunks of every tree, and the same uplifted roots that Lexa had tripped over as a child were threatening to send Clark crashing to the ground.

“Are we almost there?” Clarke asked, then cursed beneath her breath as her foot caught beneath another root. She stumbled, but Lexa was there to help steady her, her fingers wrapping tightly around Clarke’s forearm until she regained her balance.

Clarke could feel the burn that was left in their wake when the Commander let her go, but she refused to let herself dwell on it. She was the enemy, the woman who had sent warriors to kill Clarke and her friends, and they were  from two different worlds that were never meant to collide. There was nothing between them but an alliance forged from Finn’s blood, and Clarke would do well to remember it.

“Yes,” Lexa said, breaking Clarke from her reverie as she ducked beneath another branch. “The horses startle easily, and so the stables are kept at a reasonable distance from the village.”

“The only horse that I’ve ever seen up close was Anya’s,” Clarke told her, ignoring the grief that flashed through the Commander’s emerald eyes. There was a fondness there, one far beyond that of a mentor and her student, and Clarke didn’t want to think about what Skaikru had ripped away from Lexa with a single bullet to the back. “We didn’t exactly have them in space. But I’ve read about them.”

She jumped over a fallen tree that cut across their path, then held out her hand to help Clarke. “They’re magnificent creatures,” Lexa stated, curling her fingers just enough to beckon Clarke into accepting her offer.

After a moments hesitation, Clarke graciously took the Commander’s hand, her fingertips pressing into the calloused skin of Lexa’s palm. She didn’t linger, and as soon as Lexa had helped her climb over the tree, she let go. “I thought all the horses had died during the bombs.”

“We don’t have many,” Lexa provided, turning her back to Clarke and venturing further down the path. Clarke followed. “Many are born disfigured and cannot carry a rider. We kill them.”

Clarke cringed. “That seems drastic.”

“Perhaps,” Lexa emerged into a clearing, and at its center was a structure built from bricks and wood. It was sturdy, made to withstand their harsh winters and stormy springs, and through the opening of each stall was a horse peering at them through the darkness.

The Commander led Clarke to the stables, and in the time it took for her to retrieve a torch and light it, Clarke had already ventured off into the building. The corners of her mouth quirked with a subdued smile, and Lexa followed after her with a small, crackling fire. Her shadow loomed high into the ceiling, the flames illuminating her face only enough to calm the animals who’d grown restless from Clarke’s presence.

“Not that one,” Lexa called out, closing the distance between them when Clarke raised a hand to pet a horse.

She frowned, but nonetheless dropped her hand to her side. “Why not?” She asked, tilting her head to study the horse that was huffing at her. He was several heads taller than Clarke, and he was stomping his hooves into the dirt.

“He’s a wild beast,” Lexa said, nudging Clarke away from the animal. “He belonged to Gustus. He was the only one who could ride him.”

There was something in the tone of her voice that had Clarke smirking into the dark. “You tried to ride him and he threw you off, didn’t he.”

“Yes,” Lexa answered. “And he’d have bitten off your fingers had you tried to touch him.”

Clarke grimaced, wriggling her fingers as though she were suddenly thankful for them. “So why did you bring me here?” She questioned. “I didn’t peg you as the type to take your enemies on a tour.”

If Lexa had found humor in her words, she didn’t show it. “You’ll need a horse for your trip to Arkadia,” The Commander stopped in front of a stall at the very end of the building. She placed the torch in a metal holder against the wall, then began to fumble with a latch. “Had I let Indra choose a horse for you, she’d have gladly given you Gustus’ horse in hopes that it killed you. Consider this a favor.”

Raising an eyebrow, Clarke watched as Lexa opened the stall. She stepped inside, her hands held out in front of her in greeting. “Hello, Artemis,” She said gently, and Clarke shuffled forward at the sound of her voice. It was vulnerable, soft, and it was a tone that Clarke hadn’t thought her capable of.

The horse stepped forward and nuzzled it’s snout into the palm of Lexa’s hand. Artemis huffed, but Clarke thought that the gesture appeared to be affectionate until she butted her head against Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa’s laugh was quiet, but it was a melodic sound that resonated deeply inside her chest. “It’s been too long,” She said, and Clarke wasn’t sure if Lexa were speaking to her or to the horse. “Artemis is an old friend. You should recognize her.”

Interest piqued, Clarke shuffled closer. Artemis’ hair and mane were a chestnut brown, though a thick white stripe cut through the center of her face and snout. Someone had taken the time to twist her mane and tail into the intricate braids of the Trikru, and Clarke wondered if Artemis was more for looks than for war. She was beautiful.

“This was Anya’s horse,” She said when recognition finally dawned on her, and Lexa nodded once in affirmation. “You’re letting me use her?”

“Yes,” Lexa replied. “You may pet her, if you’d like. She won’t hurt you.”

Clarke was eager, and so she reached up with a trembling hand to lightly touch her fingers to Artemis’ snout. Her nostrils flared as she sniffed at her, but eventually she nuzzled into Clarke’s palm the same way she had the Commander’s. Clarke smiled, then ventured closer and combed her fingers through her mane. “She’s gorgeous.”

“She is,” Lexa agreed, watching intently. “Anya took pride in her.”

“You’re sure it’s okay that I ride her? I’ve never even ridden a horse before.”

“She’s well trained,” Lexa explained to her. “And I have reason to believe that you’re a quick study. I am hardly concerned.”

They lapsed into silence, Lexa standing with her hands clasped together behind her back while Clarke continued to study her new ally. She circled her, memorizing every marking and every intricate braid that Anya had twisted into her hair. Artemis responded to her well, her dark eyes following Clarke’s every move until she eventually grew bored of her antics. She butted her head against Clarke’s shoulder, and Clarke staggered back before looking to Lexa with wide eyes. “What’d I do?” She asked. “Did I upset her?”

Lexa’s smile was less subtle. “No,” She told her. “But Artemis is a spirited creature. You’re boring her.”


End file.
